deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheren VS Bianca
Cheren VS Bianca is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Cheren and Bianca from the Pokemon series. Description Which rival from the Unova region will win in this Pokemon battle to the death? Interlude Cress: The Unova region. Home to many different kinds of Pokemon and trainers. But these two friendly rivals are who you meet first on your journey. Talon: Cheren, the Gym Leader of Aspertia City. Cress: And Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant. For this battle, we will be having the combatants use their Pokemon to have a Pokemon battle to the death. Both combatants are not allowed to switch their Pokemon, unless they have an attack that lets them, but they are allowed to use any items they have with them. Talon: He's Cress and I'm Talon... Cress: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cheren Cress: Cheren is a boy from Nuvema Town who went on a journey, along with his friends, to become stonger. He is a powerful trainer with many Pokemon of different types and moves. Cheren is incredibly knowledgable about Pokemon and offers advice whenever his friends need it. Cheren represents the ideal of strength. He tries to become the champion of the Unova region. Talon: But he is clueless as to why he has to be stronger, which is why after Team Plasma disbanded and Alder asked him why he must be stronger, he spent awhile figuring out why. Cress: Two years later, he became the Gym Leader of Aspertia City specializing in Normal Type Pokemon, showing how he has grown in the two years since Team Plasma disbanded. However in this Death Battle, we are not using his Pokemon when he was a Gym Leader. Talon: We will be using his more badass Pokemon from Black and White. Serperior Cress: Snivy is the first Pokemon Cheren chose when he started his journey, and it evolved all the way to Serperior, the Regal Pokemon. Talon: Serperior is a Grass type Pokemon that is a bit bigger than you might think. It's 10'10" tall! Cress: Being a Grass Type, Serperior obviously knows Grass Type moves. Leaf Blade is a powerful Physical attack and Leaf Storm is an even more powerful Special attack. However, when it uses Leaf Storm once, it's Special Attack will get weaker and weaker. Talon: Dragon Tail is an attack that switches the opponent's Pokemon for a random Pokemon they have. And... well.. it's a Dragon Type move. Cress: But Dragon Tail is also a risk as the other Pokemon gets to attack first and it's accuracy is not the best. Talon: I knew it was to good to be true. Cress: Serperior can also power up by using Coil, a Poison Type move that boosts it's Attack, Defense, and accuracy stats, which helps with it's low accuracy moves, such as Dragon Tail. Talon: Thank god. Any attack that is Dragon Type is cool. Cress: What about Twister? Talon: Cress, we promised each other NEVER to speak of that move. Cress: I didn't promise anything! Anyway, Serperior is usually the last Pokemon Cheren uses as it is his ace. However, it isn't really much offensive or defensive. It's ability, Overgrow, powers up all of it's Grass Type attacks if it is close to fainting. Talon: It holds the Focus Sash, an item that lets it survive any attack no matter how powerful as long as it is at full health, which helps considering it's frail. It's weak to Poison, Flying, Fire, Bug, and Ice Type moves. Cress: While it isn't extraordinarily powerful, it is super fast which helps it get off it's attacks before it goes down... Unless it uses Dragon Tail. Talon: God damnit. Liepard Cress: The second Pokemon Cheren caught on his journey was Purrloin, which then evolved into Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon. Talon: Liepard is a Dark Type Pokemon. Like Serperior, Liepard is a frail, yet fast attacker. Mess up in a battle and say goodnight to whoever it's facing. Also, being a Dark Type makes it worse against Fighting, Fairy, and Bug Type attacks. Cress: It knows Fake Out, an attack that can only be used turn one. However it flinches the opponent no matter what. Talon: So, free damage. It also gets Aerial Ace, a Flying Type move that always hits. Cress: Shadow Claw is a Ghost attack that can sometimes deal a Critical Hit. Talon: But it's most powerful move is Night Slash, though it might seem like a Dark Type clone of Shadow Claw, this move noticeably does more damage so it is strong against a Pokemon that is neutral to all of it's moves. Cress: Liepard is usually Cheren's first Pokemon sent out, but though it knows powerful moves, it is the frailest Pokemon on Cheren's team. Talon: Yeah, it can usually get one-shot at the start of the battle. Which is why it's item, the Sitrus Berry, can sometimes be useless. Though if the item does get used, healing him, Liepard's Unburden ability will activate, making it faster. AS IF IT NEEDS MORE SPEED! Cress: Serperior is actually faster than Liepard when it doesn't have Unburden activated. Serperior is also more defensive. Talon: THEN WHY DIDN'T HE PUT THE FOCUS SASH ON LIEPARD? Cress: I don't know. Because it's his ace? Talon: I'm done here... Simipour Cress: The third Pokemon Cheren caught on his journey was Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon. Talon: It's a Jamaican monkey basically. Cress: Simipour is a Water Type Pokemon who is- Talon: ANOTHER frail yet fast Pokemon. You know what, I'm not surprised. Cress: Um, yes. It knows Surf, a devastating Water attack that floods the whole battlefield. It's held item, the Mystic Water, boosts this attacks power even greater than it already was. Talon: It also gets Rock Slide, a Rock move that piles the opponent in rocks. It also has a chance to flinch the opponent, and makes co-hosts cry. Cress: A chance to flinch? More like flinches at the worst possible time. Talon: You're just mad I always beat you. Cress: YOU ALWAYS USE ROCK SLIDE! Talon: Whatever. Brick Break is a powerful Fighting Type attack that gets rid of the effects of Reflect and Light Screen. Cress: It's final move is Payback, a Dark Type attack that does double the damage if it goes last. That would be great if it wasn't so fast and frail. Talon: It's ability Gluttony is totally useless. It makes it eat a berry earlier than it would normally. Except it carries the Mystic Water instead of a berry. Cress: It is probably one of the most devastating Pokemon on Cheren's team, shooting off boosted Surfs to take down opposing Pokemon. Being a Water Type, it is weak to Grass and Electric Type attacks. Talon: It doesn't even need to try to aim. It clearly has it's eyes closed the whole time. And they've never opened. Not once. And probably never will. Cress: Thaaaaat's creepy. Unfezant Cress: The fourth Pokemon Cheren caught on his journey was Pidove, who evolved all the way to Unfezant, the Proud Pokemon. It is a dual Flying and Normal Type. Talon: Unfezant is easily one of his most versatile Pokemon. It has U-turn, a Bug Type attack that, when hit, returns itself back to it's trainer. You know, for bad matchups. Cress: It can also attack using Quick Attack. An attack so fast it says "screw speed stats" and goes first. Talon: Air Slash is-''' Cress: Flying Type Rock Slide that is also super strong, now lets move on. '''Talon: Heheh, he's still mad. Cress: It's final attack is Facade. While already being a strong attack, if it is Poisoned, Burned, or Paralyzed, it will double it's power. It's dual typing makes it weak to Rock, Electric, and Ice Type attacks, and despite appearances, it is one of Cheren's most powerful Pokemon. Talon: Cheren's Unfezant also likes to get Critical Hits. Using it's ability Super Luck, it's chance of getting Critical Hits is higher. Cress: It even had a higher chance when it has it's Scope Lens, an item that boosts it's Critical Hit rate even more. Talon: Wow, a Pokemon that can flinch all the time AND get crits? Looks like I'm picking up an Unfezant next time we battle, Cress. Cress: Do you always have to use Pokemon with flinching moves? Talon: Yes. Gigalith Cress: The fifth Pokemon Cheren caught on his journey is Gigalith, the Compressed Pokemon. Talon: If you couldn't guess by it being a rock, Gigalith is a very defensive Pokemon. And it is no slouch in attacking either. Cress: Gigalith knows Stone Edge, one of the most powerful Rock Type moves. This attack also has a higher chance of getting critical hits. The downside being it's poor accuracy. Talon: It's no Rock Slide, but it's still a fun attack to use. It also gets Earthquake, a Ground Type attack that causes... well an earthquake. Cress: Giga Impact is a Normal Type attack that is very powerful. However, it is so powerful that it can't attack the next turn. Talon: It's last attack is Stealth Rock. A Rock attack that sets out stones on the opponent's side of the field. Cress: These stones damage any Pokemon that comes out. Gigalith is probably Cheren's most powerful Pokemon. Well, it would be if it wasn't for one thing. Talon: IT'S SO SLOW! Most things can out speed this thing and attack it before it attacks. It does have the defenses to last long in battle though. Cress: It holds the Leftovers, an item that heals the Pokemon a bit after each turn. Talon: It's just an apple. Cress: It's ability, Sturdy, can make it survive even longer. Sturdy is an ability version of Focus Sash. Combine this ability with Leftovers and it can be around for a long time. Talon: What doesn't help it defensively is it's weaknesses. Cress: Gigalith is weak to Fighting, Grass, Water, and Fighting Type attacks. It doesn't help that it is slow enough to get hit first by it's weaknesses, but it's ability makes it so it can get at least one attack off. Talon: Gigalith is Cheren's second strongest Pokemon in attack. But what's his first? Haxorus Cress: The sixth and final Pokemon Cheren caught on his journey is Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon. Talon: If "Axe Jaw" alone doesn't make you think this thing is awesome, you are delusional. Cress: Haxorus is Cheren's trump card. Boasting a huge attack stat that is only rivaled by Gigalith. Talon: And it's a dragon. So that makes it more awesome. Cress: Riiiight. Being the attack monster it is, all of it's attacks will leave a mark. Like Outrage, a Dragon Type attack that keeps going two or three times, then it gets confused. Talon: I'd say it's worth it. Cress: Not when it keeps hitting itself in its confusion. Talon: Like how I always use Confuse Ray on you? Cress: I REALLY hate paraflinches... Talon: Haxorus also gets Rock Slide. Cress, you know that move right? Cress: I hate you. Talon: I'll take that as a yes. It has X-Scissor, a Bug Type attack with tremendous power. Cress: Haxorus's final move is Surf, as I said before, Surf is a Water Type attack that floods the whole battlefield. However, what is confusing is why Cheren would give it to Haxourus. Talon: It's a special attacking move when Haxorus focuses on it's huge attack stat. So the reason he taught it that is a real mystery. Cress: Haxorus's holds the Dragon Gem, a special item that boosts the attack power of it's Dragon Type moves, but only once. Talon: Basically the first thing to get hit with an Outrage goes down without a fight. Cress: It's ability, Rivalry, makes it's attacks do more damage if it is facing another Pokemon of the same gender. Cheren's Haxorus is male so it will be stronger against male Pokemon. Talon: But if it faces a female Pokemon, it's attack power actually decreases. Despite it's raw power, it isn't particularly slow. Being a Dragon Type, it is weak to Ice and Dragon Type moves. Cress: Cheren's team of Pokemon are very versatile. He has made it past the Elite Four and helped disband Team Plasma. Talon: And he really knows how to strategize during battle. Cheren is a deadly opponent for anyone to face. Cheren: I think I understand better now. Being able to do something for Pokémon—for somebody at a time like this—is strength… I’m sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokémon. OK, let’s hurry! Bianca Cress: Bianca is girl from Nuvema Town who- Talon: Basically the same backstory as Cheren. Cress: Riiiight. Except she just wanted to travel for fun and to explore new places. She's a bit clumsy though. Talon: Yeah, she crashes into Ash every time they meet up, and she does it so often that you have to wonder if it's really an accident. She also has daddy issues. Cress: Her father wouldn't let her go on her journey because he cared about her to much. But Bianca disobeyed her father to travel the Unova region... Until she got to Nimbasa City where he tried to take her home by force. Talon: Luckily, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa, talked some sense into Bianca's dad that he has to let Bianca do what she wants. *sniff* Cress: Are you crying? Talon: It's just so sad that he has to let her go. Cress: Whatever. Bianca represents those who pursue truth. She had to face the truth that she cannot become stronger like everyone else. Talon: Well, we are going to see if that's the truth by going over her Pokemon. Emboar Cress: Tepig is the first Pokemon Bianca chose when she started her journey, and it evolved all the way to Emboar, the Mega... Fire Pig Pokemon? Talon: Forget what I said about Haxorus's classification! The Mega Pig Fire Pokemon is the most badass classification ever! It's sad though that it's the third Fire and Fighting Type starter Pokemon in a row. Thank you Delphox. Cress: Emboar gets Return, a Normal Type attack that is more powerful the stronger the bond the Pokemon is with it's trainer. She did a pretty good job raising her Emboar because it does incredible damage. Talon: It also gets Flare Blitz, it's most powerful attack. But it is a bit too powerful as it hurts itself after the attack. Plus it is a pretty cool name. Cress: You think everything is cool. Talon: Nuh uh. Return doesn't sound cool at all. Cress: *sigh* Wild Charge is an Electric attack that, like Flare Blitz, is so powerful that it hurts itself. Talon: And it has a very coo- I mean uh, it's last move is Brick Break, a Fighting Type move that gets rid of the effects of Reflect and Light Screen. Cress: Emboar is a bulky Pokemon, but it's no slouch in power. However, it has one major flaw. Talon: It's a very slow Pokemon. Probably the slowest on Bianca's team. Cress: Actually there is one that is slower, but we will get to that later. It's ability, Blaze, makes it's Fire attacks more powerful when it's close to fainting, and being a Fire and Fighting Type, Emboar is weak to Psychic, Flying, Water, and Ground Type moves. Talon: So many weaknesses yet they decided to make three Fire starters the same type. Cress: At least it's bulkier than the other two. Emboar is her ace, and she usually sends it out last. Talon: And it is hard to take this bulky Pokemon down. No wonder it's called the Mega Pig Fire Pokemon! Stoutland Cress: The second Pokemon Bianca caught on her journey was Lillipup, which evolved all the way to Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokemon. Talon: Aw, Lillipup looks so adorable. Then it grows up with a freaking mustache! Cress: Stoutland is a pure Normal Type Pokemon, so it is only weak to Fighting Type moves. Talon: It knows Return, get used to seeing this move, Bianca put it on ALL of her Pokemon. This time it actually works out since Stoutland is also a Normal Type. Cress: It also get's Ice Fang, an Ice attack that can freeze or flinch the opponent. Talon: And we all know how strong freeze is. Cress: Or not so strong, remember you can break out first turn if you are lucky. Talon: Damnit. Cress: Surf is a Water Type move that floods the battlefield. Talon: That's the third time we mentioned that move. And speaking of moves we have already explained. It's last move is Wild Charge, an Electric attack so powerful that it hurts itself. Cress: Stoutland is usually the first Pokemon Bianca sends out in a battle, and with it's variety of moves, I can see why. It is a fast, bulky, and strong Pokemon. Finally, Stoutland's ability is Intimidate. This makes the opponent's attack get cut in half. Talon: I too would be scared of that magnificent mustache. Cress: It really is beautiful. Simisage Cress: The third Pokemon Bianca caught on her journey was Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon. Talon: What's with Bianca's Pokemon having the coolest classifications ever? Cress: Luck? Anyway, like Simipour, Simisage is a fast but frail attacker. Talon: Except Grass Type. Cress: Correct. Simisage knows Return. You should knows what that does by now. Talon: It also has Energy Ball, a powerful Special Attack that can lower the Special Defense of the opponent. Cress: Brick Break is a Fighting move that allows it to get rid of the effects of Light Screen and Reflect. Talon: And then we have Rock Slide, my friend but Cress's foe. Cress: I should run a team with all flinching moves. Talon: You know it's not going to work because you use it, right? Cress: I really hate you. Talon: I know. Being a Grass Type, Simisage is weak to Poison, Fire, Bug, and Ice Type attacks. And like Simipour, it has the useless ability of Gluttony, which makes it eat berries earlier. Cress: Maybe if I use Thunder Wave I can beat you. Talon: Then I'll use Ground Types. Cress: God damnit. Musharna Cress: The fourth Pokemon Bianca caught on her journey was Munna, who evolved to Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon. Talon: And suddenly the classifications aren't cool anymore. And is that just a sleeping anteater? Cress: Actually, it is based off a baku, tapir-like creatures that eat dreams. Talon: Oh, ok. Cress: It also resembles a fetus when it's curled up. Talon: WHAT!? Cress: Musharna is a Psychic Type Pokemon with impressive bulk and Special Attack. It knows Return. Enough said. Talon: It also gets Dream Eater, a Psychic Type attack that only works when the opponent is asleep, but it heals itself. Cress: Luckily, it also knows Yawn. This allows Musharna to put the opposing Pokemon to sleep, but only after awhile. Talon: And incase the opponent isn't asleep, it can always use Psychic, a powerful attack that can lower the Special Defense of the opponent. Cress: Being a Psychic Type, it is weak to Dark, Ghost, and Bug Type attacks. Talon: And it is the slowest Pokemon Bianca has. Even slower than Emboar. Cress: But it is also one of her deadliest Pokemon. It's ability, Forewarn, has Musharna tell it's trainer what the opposing Pokemon's most powerful move is... somehow. Talon: Though I fail to understand why she put Return on a Special Attacker. Cress: They just care about each other a lot? Talon: Oh that's bullshit! Mienshao Cress: The fifth Pokemon Bianca caught on her journey was Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokemon. Talon: How many types of martial arts does it know? Cress: All of them. Talon: Mienshao is another case of being fast and frail. It knows Return and I have nothing else to say about that move. Cress: It also has Drain Punch, a Fighting Type move that absorbs the energy of the opposing Pokemon, healing Mienshao. So that helps with it's frailty. Talon: Except it can go down in one hit. Cress: Fake Out allows free damage basically. It makes the opponent flinch every time, but it can only be used the first turn Mienshao is out. Talon: It's final attack is U-turn. This Bug Type attack lets Mienshao attack it's opponent, and then retreat back to it's trainer. Cress: It's ability is Inner Focus. This allows it to never flinch to attacks. Being a Fighting Type, Mienshao is weak to Psychic and Flying Type moves. Talon: I fail to understand why you never thought to use a Pokemon with Inner Focus against me. Cress: Are you kidding me?! How have I not?! Especially since I'm smarter than you! Talon: Not in Pokemon battles, Cress. Chandelure Cress: The final Pokemon Bianca caught on her journey is Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon. Talon: That classification sounds like it's a pedophile. Cress: Oh it's not. Talon: Oh thank God! Cress: It lures people torwards it so it can consume their soul. Talon: Oh dear God! Cress: Chandelure is a Ghost and Fire Type, so it is weak to Dark, Water, Rock, Ghost, and Ground Type Pokemon. Talon: It sure is weak against a lot of types. Cress: It sure is, but it is also Bianca's most powerful Pokemon. It's Special Attack is off the charts! And it knows just the moves for it's high Special Attack. Talon: It knows Overheat, a Fire Type attack so powerful that it lowers it's Special Attack each time it is used. Cress: It also knows Shadow Ball, a Ghost Type attack that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. Talon: And it also gets Psychic, a powerful Psychic move that can lower the Special Defense of the opponent. Cress: And it's last move is- Talon: Fucking Return. Every single Pokemon of Bianca's has Return. Cress: Like I said before, they could care about each other a lot? Talon: And like what I said before, that is bullshit! Cress: Um, anyway, it's ability is Flash Fire, not only does this make it immune to Fire Type attacks, but it also powers up it's Fire attacks. But Chandelure's biggest flaw is that it's defenses aren't the best and it is slow. Talon: Bianca may think she is weak, but her Pokemon probably think otherwise. I mean, she has some pretty powerful Pokemon and some pretty powerful moves. Cress: She probably just thinks she is weaker than her friends. She is clumsy, but she did become Professor Juniper's assistant meaning she probably knows a bit more about Pokemon than she did when she was younger. Talon: Well, lets make her fight one of her friends. Bianca: Know what? When I traveled the Unova region, so many things happened to me, but I'm so glad I went on that journey! I met a lot of Pokémon and found what I really wanted to do... It's hard to put into words, but I want to express this feeling through my Pokémon. DEATH BATTLE! Cress: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! Talon: IT'S TIME FOR A POKEMON DEATH BATTLLLLEEEE!!! FIGHT! K.O.! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:MagicRock Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles